<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Snow Isn't That Bad by DollieSpock92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946154">Maybe Snow Isn't That Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92'>DollieSpock92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow storm causes Sherlock and John to be stuck at a bed and breakfast</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Advent Collection Johnlock Style</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Snow Isn't That Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John and Sherlock climbed into the back of the cab, John’s breath a little ragged. They had just finished a case in which John really needed to be over. Sherlock had not slept for 4 days and had been wired to the gills with caffeine and cigarettes. Not only did he worry about Sherlock’s health but the man was a complete prat during this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The tension between them had been rising and John had to admit much of it was his own fault. He bit off Sherlock’s head several times due to him fighting his own emotions, but the man almost got himself killed. John was not sure he was capable of living without Sherlock again. Burying him twice would have destroyed him. Not that Sherlock seemed to understand that. When confronted, Sherlock’s eyes widened but he did not apologize. John had to storm away to not show the tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in the cab finally gave his mind and body a chance to rest. Not comfortably however, the chill from his clothes sank into his bones as they were wet from the snow. It had been coming down hard and there was already a foot accumulated with more to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive back to their flat was in silence which was a pity as they had a long way to go. Not their comfortable silence they usually enjoyed but a rather the silence he could cut with a butter knife. It had been happening slowly, he could feel it. They were drifting into something else, but neither of them was willing to be the first to make that jump. Now they were here, more than roommates but less then what they both wanted? He was not sure. John shifted in the seat shivering from his clothes..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Driver, crank the heat will you?” Sherlock barked from the back before taking his usual stoic pose. Of course Sherlock would notice his shivering. He let out a sigh again. Ten minutes went by and John resigned himself to the silence when Sherlock spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in any real danger John.” He said quietly looking out the window. Sherlock’s body was rigid, back against the seat, his fingers splayed out against the seat towards the middle bracing himself. John realized he had mimicked the posture without even thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but I didn’t know that Sherlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that to you again.” He replied looking out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let me into the plan then eh?” John said trying to say it with a laugh but failing. The silence came again but John felt a sudden warmth against his pinky. He glanced over seeing Sherlock still observing the snow, but he had shifted his hand so it would gingerly touch the edge of John’s. A small smile passed on his lips, this was probably the closest he would get to an apology and he accepted it. They didn’t touch often, but when they did it gave him a sense of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t mean it Sherlock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cab continued to drive but more and more it struggled as the roads became laden with snow. The cabbie made a turn and they ended up at what appeared to be a good size cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not sure we could make it much farther then this gentlemen,” the cabbie said, “Best see if we can get rooms and finish the drive tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were likely to get trapped on the road as the snow kept piling up causing John to readily agree. Couldn’t hurt to get into some dryer clothes and he would love some sleep. John opened the door and Sherlock followed him. They grabbed the suitcases from the boot and the cabbie did his best to park in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the cottage, there was a desk in the front with a little bell that John rang while Sherlock kicked the snow off his own boots cursing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome gentleman,” A cheery plump lady rounded the corner. “Made it before the storm got terrible, I see”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe it's already a bit terrible”. John said glancing at Sherlock still stomping his shoes muttering some unpleasant things of how he feels about the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be needing two rooms if you have them.” John said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just in luck; two rooms are all we have.” She said delighted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One room.” Sherlock said coming up to join John’s side. John turned to look at him as Sherlock said “The cabbie will be needing a room John, you can’t send the man out like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He replied a little shocked. Usually Sherlock did not consider other people’s comforts. “Yes one room, there is a cab driver who will be needing the other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sounds good dear, let me take you to the room. I’m afraid to say that the cable is already out. We are worried about the power but if it does go out, there are candles in every room and extra blankets.” She said leading them down the hall to a room. She opened the door and ushered them inside. John paused as he looked around the room, one bed and a chair beside the window were the only spots for sleeping. It was homely looking with a tv in front of the bed and rose colored walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Candles are in the drawer in the night stand dear. Breakfast is at ten. Afraid we only have leftovers for dinner but I could send up two plates if you would like dears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John could see Sherlock start to dismiss the lady when he interrupted. “That sounds lovely, we would love two plates.” He watched Sherlock make a face for a second before starting to take off his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will be right up.” She said cheerfully as she closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could have done with one plate.” Sherlock responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John could tell he looked exhausted. He always was after a case. He looked behind him out the window, the snow was piling up and fast. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eat and sleep.” He told him sternly as Sherlock sat in the chair drawing his legs up. John went to the drawer and pulled out the candles and found a lighter. He started putting them in the holders setting up about eight before pulling out the lighter. He flicked it a few times before feeling his blood pressure rise. A hand brushed past him and began lighting the candles for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d be grateful that you smoke.” He muttered. Sherlock did a sly smile and continued lighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John looked at the bed with some concern. It was a full and he knew they both would fit on it. But it definitely would be tight. The idea of cuddling excited him, but he did not want Sherlock to feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the chair, I am not tired.” Sherlock said sliding past him again. John swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None sense, look at it coming down out there. The power is likely to go out and you’re gonna get sick from the cold and then get me sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to be sick from your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” John said and began pulling his jumper off. Sherlock turned towards the window watching the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be a bad sign” John thought to himself. He put his pajamas on realizing his shirt was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock, have you seen the top to this?” He asked turning towards the detective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He replied, still staring out the window. He saw the detective bite the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you hated the snow.” John said filling the empty air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's cold and dreadful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it's not that bad. Here, we can share the bed, gonna need the extra blankets if the power goes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Sherlock replied, folding himself more into the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John rolled his eyes “You won’t be fine and then I won’t be fine. Just change and  get into bed. Hopefully, dinner will be here soon”. As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a knock on the door. The lady smiled pushing a cart with two plates inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heated them in the microwave. Promise breakfast will be better, dears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it's lovely.” John said graciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door closed, Sherlock turned to change. John could not help but glance at his strong back before turning to the food. He took a plate and climbed to the other side of the bed to allow space for the detective. Sherlock gingerly climbed into the bed without a plate until he could not ignore John's hard doctor stare and reached for the remaining plate. They ate in silence, John just happy that Sherlock was eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the lights flickered and went out completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call on the candles.” Sherlock said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like a good time as any to call it a night eh?” John replied. The candles made the mood in the room a little romantic and he didn’t quite trust himself not to say anything he would regret later. He got under the covers and rolled to his side, Sherlock following suit. John arranged multiple blankets over them and stock piled the rest by their feet to be added as needed. He could already feel the developing chill. They laid in the dark and John tried not to think of the bridge between Sherlock and him. Both too afraid to cross it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” Sherlock asked after some time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care about what?” John asked surprised turning over. Sherlock was still facing the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You care that I smoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bad habit and damages your lungs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You care that I don’t eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re as thin as a rail, I can’t let you drop any more weight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You become quite a prat when you haven’t slept.” John could not help but chuckle. It was quiet for a bit and John almost fell into a doze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could leave.” Sherlock said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s mind sprung awoke at the way Sherlock’s voice sounded. It was vulnerable. Unusual for the abrasive detective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that?” John asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause I’m a freak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” John said softly. He put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and gently squeezed. He felt Sherlock tense for a moment before relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ones who call you freak only do so because they are jealous of your brilliance. The next time Dovan says something, I have the mind to do something about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock shifted to where his face was against the pillow laying on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She might say your sweet on me.” He mumbled into the pillow quietly. John let out a breath he did not realize he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She might be right.” John said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock tensed and turned towards John eyes wide. With the snow blocking them in and the soft glow of the candles, maybe it was time to make that first step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I might be too John.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s good. Otherwise this would be rather awkward.” He said as he arranged Sherlock so the detective would be the little spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sherlock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I like the snow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put your shirt in my suitcase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he didn’t have to cross the bridge by himself John thought, maybe they would meet half way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written in forever, it felt good to try again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>